


Lover to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David had seen the rise and fall of the Greek Empire, the Roman's. He had seen his Gods fall and new God(s) rise. He had seen history unfold with his own eyes and in the end it never really mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I just... needed to type something and it just came out of my fingers. Don't... yeah, don't even ask. I don't even know.

There was a moment in time that David thought " _maybe today would be the day that I died_ " and yet that day never came. Time and time again it would pass through his fingers, slip from his grasp until people had begun to call him untouchable. He had served in many wars, had out lived many loved ones and friends. Yet his form remained the same, all he gained were scars.

It was as if Death ran from him people would say.

But they were wrong.

Death was a man of dark skin, and honey golden eyes. He was tall, fashioned in snowy armor and rode upon a pale gray steed. Death was a friend. Death was a lover. Death was named Maine to David, slipping into his tent before War would follow.

War was a being that David met time and time again, his pale skin scarred and torn with battle. His hand wrapped around David's throat as he breathed his flames into his being. War had claimed him, had burned its mark into his skin—had carved scars and set broken bones. War was a lover, holding him down and opened him wide. War was red; War was red and black--fire and ash. He was Terrence, he was The Shark in the water that would circle 'round and tear you apart.

Conquest and Famine lingered behind; following with a nip at David’s heals as the Immortal Mortal passed throughout the centuries while their other two brethren claimed interest in him.

Conquest perched proud upon his white horse in the middle of the war party. Victory was theirs, the enemy fallen—humiliated, slaughtered. The horseman loved it when David’s face was slicked with the enemy’s blood, when his steady gaze found his. David would see the tanned skinned man comfortably mingling with the nobility, whispering in their ears—planning their destruction, planning another’s victory. He had taken his hand, had grabbed at his tunic and slammed him to the bricks to devour his mouth. “Felix,” David’s very own luck had snarled against his lips for the first time in a hundred years. A hundred years David had known him as Conquest before being given the horseman’s mortal-like name.

Famine was... observant. Famine was dedicated; he stalked behind him amongst the paths carved through villages. Plants would wilt when his dark brown fingers would pluck them, he’d shy away when David would notice him. He’d gift the Immortal man with the only things he knew—he had attempted to pick him flowers like he’s seen other mortals do. His David still behaved so very mortal after all. He had turned to gift the man in insects, with locusts and flies, with sickness and an uncontrollable hunger that David could not feel. He had begun to name the man Locus, similar to that of his prized bugs. And Famine... well, Famine shied away again—jumping upon his black inky horse and David met him again in the next village he visited.

To the gods his was an abnormality; he was no demigod, he was no son of theirs. He was no champion to the gods either. He was but a man who had lived far too long, he was a man that tempted the Horsemen and had _claimed_ them in the end.

David lived with War before him, with Death and Conquest on either side and Famine at his back.

He did not love them at the beginning, not even within the first hundred or so years of his Immortality. David wanted to die with the rest of his friends and family, he wanted to settle down in one place without Famine killing them all off. He wanted to _stop_ chasing War, wanted to stop meeting Conquest and stop Death from keeping him alive. David wanted to _rest_.

But, he slowly fell for them throughout the centuries. As the Greek and Roman gods fell, as Christianity fanned out like the plague. He fought in one war then in another. He did not have a name, allowing them to refer to him as whatever they wished. David was who he was before; it was what the Horsemen would refer to him as.

David became Washington when the Black Plague followed Famine and Conquest; it was shortly after that that he could clearly state that he loved these four Apocalyptic beings. And Washington used this love to his advantage; keeping Conquest and Famine mostly to himself, locked away in his home where he’d love them. War would come and go, like they all did, after some prodding he’d make towards conflicts.

Throughout it all Death remained as he were; at Washington’s side while his Reapers did the bulk of his hunting. His children roaming free, reporting back to their Father for more... difficult souls and Death would grant his judgement.

He became their lover, and they became Washington’s.


End file.
